


Feminine Intuition

by nyxviola



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxviola/pseuds/nyxviola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What three very different women know about Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminine Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ, beta by dreximgirl. Sherlock Holmes belongs to ACD and, in this version, to BBC, Moffat & Gatiss. I own nothing. Not making profit out of this.

Molly knew only too well that when you put ‘Sherlock’ and ‘love’ in the same sentence someone was bound to get badly hurt. What she didn’t expect was that Sherlock had got hurt in this too.

Mrs Hudson knew that John was putting on a brave face when she was around, but he was a lousy liar and he couldn’t really conceal his deepest emotions. She understood a lot when John categorically refused to go back to Baker Street.

Irene Adler knew she had been right about them all along, but didn’t feel proud at all. She just felt sad.


End file.
